Fly Away
by The Red Flag
Summary: Sephiroth is to take part in one of Hojo's breeding programs with a cetra. Shinra wants him to get a wife. He's reluctant and unwilling, but with only one day until it must be done he uses Genesis to teach him how to be human before they can teach him to be a machine. What ensues becomes utter chaos. Sephiroth/Genesis, forced Sephiroth/Aerith
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Sephiroth/Genesis...one-sided though. Forced Sephiroth/Aerith.

* * *

"You have one day."

Sephiroth remembered standing there, staring through the thick glass wall that separated him from the girl. Hojo snapped off his surgical gloves and grimaced at the General.

"One day only and I will not have you evade this experiment again, Sephiroth." He slapped the gloves and syringe into the bin and stalked away to his desk.

Sephiroth said nothing. What was there to say? It wasn't like he had much control over his life anyway. It was just an experiment. A simple experiment. It would be over in under thirty minutes then he could high tail and hole himself up in his apartment.

Turning away, he boarded the elevator. _Shit_, he thought. There was no escaping it. At some point he would have to – willing or not – to get the experiment done. The elevator stopped and he exited at the 51st floor and strolled into his office, barely acknowledging the woman who handed him a report file and slammed the door shut after himself. He heaved in a deep breath, running a hand through his hair and tossing the file on his desk.

He had to do it. Now. He called Genesis and poured himself a glass of water.

"_Yes, Seph?"_

"When are you free?" he took a sip of water to wash down the lump in his throat.

_"I'm just finishing up on my materia fusion session with the seconds…They're coming along quite well. I might just take a liking to this. Give Angeal a run for his money for best mentor." _He laughed. That charming, warm, infectious sound had Sephiroth smiling.

"Heh…that's wonderful."

Genesis sighed and Sephiroth could practically hear his seductive smirk and the way he flicked his hair, "_Do you think I should start reciting 'Loveless' to lift their spirits post session? I haven't gone particularly easy on this bunch."_

The general chuckled, "Suit yourself. It is your session with them after all."

"_Mmm, I would love to leave a lasting impression, but I think I do get hounded enough by my own fanclub…absolutely horrid sometimes. I mean, I thought it was obvious I don't fancy women, but –_"

_"Sir!"_

_"Hang on Seph – yes?"_

_"Uh…we're having some trouble with fusing Firaga and Flare…"_

_"Who exactly?"_

Sephiroth could hear some crackling and a SOLDIER shouting _"Holy shit!"_

An expert cast of dispel by Genesis and the seconds flocked to hide behind their commander as the two materia cast their spells. Fireballs spat at them and a giant flare engulfed their forms – but all Sephiroth could hear at this point was his friend shouting orders to counter strike, chaotic yells and the ringing of swords through magic then crackling.

"Genesis?" he called through the static.

Suddenly, it stopped and he heard a flamboyant huff and the shuffling sounds the seconds made as they exited the training room.

_"I am never instructing a training session ever again."_

"Are you alright?"

_"Of course I am…I do need an ether though. Casting a mastered dispel on the entire group has drained me. Oh I can't wait to tell Angeal which imbecile it was who decided to engage his materia mid-fusion."_

"The 'puppy'?"

_"Was that too obvious?" _The pair laughed then Genesis asked, _"I know I have a fantastic voice and all, however aside from that is there another reason you called?"_

Sephiroth stuttered for a moment and gripped the edge of his desk with one hand, "I was…I was hoping you'd come visit me in my quarters."

"_Oh? Is there a problem?"_

"No…I was…" he was what? He had no idea what to say. Just then he wanted to tell Genesis to forget he called and hang up quickly, but that would only make him worry. "Hoping I could spend some time with you."

_"Hmm…Angeal will be done in about two hours. We could all head over to the Goblin's Tavern for a drink. On me. It's been a while since we've gone to town together."_

Sephiroth shook his head, "No. Not with Angeal. Just the two of us."

The line went silent. Great, now Genesis is mad. Probably thinking about the last get together they had which ended in tears and anger, "Genesis?"

"_Sorry I was just…thinking about something. I'll…I'll be there in an hour."_

With that, Genesis hung up. Sephiroth sank into his chair and sighed. He had no clue how that went, or what Genesis was thinking. The last thing he needed right now was for his redheaded friend to kick down his door and start an argument.

No. He knew what Genesis wanted from him, and he knew he couldn't provide. It was obvious, so obvious that it hurt. Genesis was in love with him and he spent the past ten years completely oblivious to it until Angeal grabbed him by the collar and broke Sephiroth's nose with his fist in a drunken fury. Until Angeal shouted the three words which fractured the friendship they all had _'Genesis loves you'. _

And what was the expected gain? Sephiroth didn't love him. He could admit that Genesis was attractive, and Genesis really was attractive. To Sephiroth, Genesis had to be the most beautiful person in all of Gaia. But he didn't share the same affections, he couldn't love him even if he did try. He had Hojo on his back for one and Shinra pointing a gun at his friend's head if Sephiroth even dared to attempt a relationship with him.

But now, he needed Genesis. If at least to control one small portion of his life for one small, insignificant moment in time.

True to his word, Genesis arrived on time while Sephiroth was busy making sure he looked presentable in the bathroom. Giving his lapels one last tug, he made his way to the door to his apartment and let in his smiling friend who shoved a bottle to his chest.

"Vintage Banoran wine. We have more than just apples you know."

"You don't say…" Sephiroth shut the door and read the label. It had been a while since he had a luxury wine to himself.

Genesis flopped onto the couch, "Keep the wine for yourself. After that disaster in the training room I'm only in the mood for hard liquor to calm my nerves."

"Hmm," Sephiroth leant against the wall and set the bottle down, "I'm sure I have something."

"Which kind?"

Opening his liquor cabinet by the couch, he pulled out a tall, ornate bottle, "Only tequila by the looks of it."

The redhead moaned, "Oh perfect…toss it here, will you?"

Sephiroth threw the bottle and a shot glass at Genesis who caught them eagerly and immediately poured himself a shot, downed it quickly and grimaced as he coughed, "Ugh…If only alcohol could take away the pain without giving me some more."

Twisting the cap back on, Genesis set it down and looked at his friend. Black leather gloved hands clasped together, his fingers moving nervously while his green eyes stared at the floor.

"Are you alright, Seph?"

Snapping out of his reverie, he gave his friend a hollow smile, "Yes. I'm fine." and took a seat next to him.

Genesis raised a brow and watched him intently before gently laying a hand on his back, "Hey…you know you can trust me. What's troubling you?"

_You_ he thought. Wringing his hands together, Sephiroth began to sweat. He just wanted to get this done, no discussion or explanation necessary. He just wanted – needed – Genesis to do it and then the two of them could move on and forget the whole thing had ever happened. He just needed Genesis to let him with no strings attached. But there was no way Genesis would agree to it. Looking at him now, blue eyes so full of concern and his hand gently rubbing his back.

For the past hour Sephiroth had been thinking of ways to get Genesis to take part. He could get him completely drunk, but he knew he would never forgive himself for that. He could lie to Genesis, although horrible, Sephiroth reasoned that it would be no different to relationships in his past…or he could be blatantly honest. That would not work.

Exhaling a held breath, he figured he may as well get it over with. "Genesis…" he began, gazing into his eyes, "About you being in love with me…"

Genesis tutted and let go of the man, "Sephiroth…we've been through this before. I understand you don't reciprocate my affections and that's fine. I honestly do understand and while I would prefer that you did, I know I can't change your preferences as much as I can't my own." touching the general's cheek, the redhead smiled warmly, "You don't owe me anything and I'm not here waiting on you to change your mind. I love you and I probably will for a very long time, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Nor does it mean I will make myself miserable over not having you. I still had relationships, I can still love others. I just…would really like to be in a relationship with you, however I'm content either way."

Genesis…he was such a good friend and it only made it harder for Sephiroth. He couldn't escape that warm friendliness of his, how forgivable he was towards Sephiroth, how patient and…selfless. Not something many would ever put in the same sentence as the redhead's name, but Genesis genuinely cared for him and loved him so much he valued and respected Sephiroth's wishes despite his own. He loved and valued him so much he didn't care whether they were friends or more, he simply loved him. Dearly.

And that's what Sephiroth needed to get him through this. The illusion of a real relationship. To control one small part of his life, to have one ember of passion to burn into his skin and define one act. To be allowed the chance to do and learn something as a human and not a machine.

"How about we start a relationship?"

Genesis' smile vanished, "What?"

Sephiroth hesitated "I-I feel the same way…about you."

The redhead frowned and stood up, "Bye Sephiroth. I hope you have a good night."

Sephiroth hurriedly got up and reached for his arm, "No, Genesis!"

"Look!" Genesis spun around and jabbed a finger into his chest, "I was honest with you, Sephiroth! The last thing I need is for you to lie to me and make this into a joke. It's not easy being like me. I never wanted you to know how I felt because I was scared, Sephiroth. People can change so much when they find out that you're gay, worst if they find out you're in love with them and I had no clue what your sexual preferences are. But don't turn me into your experiment, don't tell me that you love me when clearly you don't!"

Sephiroth tried to refute, but Genesis glared at him, "No, Sephiroth. Don't even try."

Slowly, his anger subsided and he fell back onto the couch, "I'm sorry." He muttered and pulled his friend down beside him, "I know you just want to make me happy. But I'm fine. Truly."

Sephiroth wound his arm around Genesis' docile form and pulled him against his body, "No. I'm sorry. That was stupid of me. I was…being selfish."

Genesis looked at him and cocked his head to the side, "Selfish?"

Well this was going to be hard to explain…Biting the bullet, Sephiroth said it bluntly, "I want you to have sex with me."

All he could feel and see was the wall behind the couch and the red, hot sting on his cheek.

Sephiroth was quick too and held Genesis down before he made another attempt to leave, "Listen to me, Gen…"

"Listen to you? Why? You attempted to abuse my affections for you just so you can fuck me?! Are you even listening to what you're saying?!"

"Genesis, please. I admit, that was foolish. It really was, but I knew you wouldn't agree to it had I asked for it straight." It was hard to get a hold on the redhead who squirmed to escape, but suddenly he stopped and shot Sephiroth with a livid glare.

"Of course I wouldn't. I have standards and morals. You think I'm a slut? Go pay a girl in the slums to keep you busy because I certainly am not!"

Sephiroth groaned, "I don't think you're a slut. I know you have standards, I know you don't sleep around. But it's only for one night, can you at least manage that?"

"No, Sephiroth. I may love you, but I am not opening my legs for someone who doesn't love me too."

The general laughed darkly, "Hah…You think the men you did open them up for loved you? Do you really think that every relationship you have been in your partner cared for you the same way you did for them? You never thought that they only wanted you because of your pretty face on their cock – did you really never think of that?"

Genesis turned away and spoke softly, "That's why I left them, you idiot. I learn from my past so I may not make the same mistakes again. Which is why I won't sleep with you. I don't want to hurt myself again being hopeful that someone will love me for me and not my body. Don't you understand how devastating it would be if I were to do it with you?"

"Tch…quit acting like you've never had sex before."

A tear rolled down his porcelain cheek and the frustration within Sephiroth died until only guilt weighed down in his gut.

"Sephiroth…If you were like me – young, attractive, foolish and…homosexual…everyone immediately assumes you'd bend over at the drop of a coin and would want nothing more than to suck their dick. You have no idea what it's like to have people shy away from you in the shower room because of course, I'm also a sexual predator and will do anything to get a little more cock in my life…the rumours are true by the way, about how I got my rank. Old man Shinra didn't want me to be promoted despite Lazard's wishes. He felt that I should 'earn' it. Do you know what that means, Sephiroth?"

"Genesis…"

"I was lying there letting this old prick use me, and you know what? I was dumb enough to become infatuated despite how fake it all was. I liked the expensive dinners and the easy missions. I liked the jewels and the clothes and the weekly salon visits. But a gay person Seph, can only struggle to have a decent relationship. You get used all the time. You're exotic in all the wrong ways because it's so taboo. You attract the ones who oftentimes aren't even homosexual, they just want to experiment and then toss you out once they're done or they think you're this perverted wreck who's up for anything. Everyone thinks of you as nothing more than a sexual pervert and a sexual object that wants to be fucked by three men at once and crave to ingest semen. That I'm horny all the time and want every living thing with a dick to fuck my ass and throat and paint my face and hair white with cum!"

Sephiroth pulled Genesis into his lap and held him despite how he pushed away and beat his fists weakly against his chest. Slowly, his punching stopped along with his sobbing and shuddering and then tightly wound his arms around his friend.

Resting his head on top of soft auburn hair, Sephiroth whispered, "Do you still love me?"

Genesis laughed and looked into green eyes, beaming, "That will never change."

Softly, Sephiroth smiled back and wiped away the remnants of his friend's sorrow. Reaching up, Genesis stroked the side of the silver haired man's face, his thumb brushing down his cheek and his fingers trailing along his firm, masculine jawline.

"You're so handsome." he said, losing himself to being held and caressed by the man of his desires.

It felt like every element of control, of consciousness, of thought vanished from Sephiroth's mind. He was instead driven by something unknown, something curious, something instinctual. Gingerly, he leant forward and before Genesis was aware of what was happening, he felt his lips touch Sephiroth's and his eyes began to close. Leather squeaked against leather as the redhead brought his arms around his friend's neck and leant into the intimate touch, feeling secure with Sephiroth's arms around his waist, his hands holding him close.

Sephiroth had seen Genesis do this before. With a second class SOLDIER named Kunsel. They were so gentle at first, which Genesis being the shorter one had him in much the same position as now. The second kissed him three times before slowly prying the commander's pretty red lips apart with his own and the two shared open mouthed kisses on Genesis' bed. Sephiroth remembered feeling something, like a fire burning inside his chest and then a pain like he had been stabbed and another that felt like he swallowed an anvil. Angeal had called the former lust, the second jealousy and then the latter sadness. But what should he be sad about?

With a soft clicking sound, the two pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes, searching for the answer as to why that just happened. Then Sephiroth remembered the syringe – the injection.

_"It should start working by tonight. Come tomorrow morning you'd surely be in the mood to do your part in the experiment."_

Hojo's dry, derisive voice rang in his ears. He felt sick almost – he was using Genesis, he knew he would have to, but it only now became so apparent. After everything he just said, all the pain, the love and the anguish – it was almost too cruel for Sephiroth to do.

"Did you not like it?"

He looked at Genesis and was met by his questioning gaze. He quirked one corner of his lips into a charming half smile and tilted his head forward as if asking for a second kiss, "It's…a new experience for me."

Genesis' eyes went wide and he pushed back, "Really?! I mean…what with your good looks and the blatant fact that you are Sephiroth, you never–" at that he smacked his hand to his forehead, "Oh! Goddess above! I can be so dim! That's why you want to sleep with me! You've never had sex before and I'm your best friend who happens to have feelings for you and won't squeal and tell the whole world!"

He sighed and Sephiroth grinned, "So you finally understand."

Genesis flicked his hair and smirked back, "You know…if you told me that in the beginning I would have said yes."

Sephiroth raised a brow, "Really? Or are you just saying that?"

"No really. If I could go back, I would have preferred to have my first with a trustworthy friend. Exes who know they are your first can be…quite a pain." he winked and pecked his friend on the cheek.

"You're fine with this?"

"Yes. But only if you promise that you are not using me purely for curiosity's sake."

That was confusing, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, if you would like, we can be friends with benefits. We can have sex, but don't start messing with my heart and stop me from having romantic partners. And please don't use me because I'm gay and you want that 'experience'."

Sephiroth shook his head, "I'm wanting to do this with you because you're Genesis, not because I fetishize your sexuality. Besides, I'm not even sure if I'm heterosexual."

Genesis' eyes went wide at that, "Well…I'm certainly learning a lot about you today…"

Sephiroth was amused by that and hugged his friend, something that wasn't as foreign to him as it could have been, "You were also the first person to hug me."

"First hug, first kiss…soon first sexual partner…" Genesis smirked, "Do I detect slight favouritism over Angeal?"

"Please…don't put images into my head of it being Angeal instead."

Genesis laughed, "What? You find Angeal sexy?"

"Not my type."

"Oh?" this was curious, "You have a type?"

"You don't?"

"Of course I do and you tick all the boxes. Although I did have a preference for blondes your gorgeous silver hair converted me. However, for me it's 'types' – I have two prime ideals; men like you – tall, green eyes, muscular, light hair, straight nose, strong jawline, so very masculine. And then the classic tall, dark and handsome men."

Sephiroth frowned, "They're quite different."

"I have a varied taste." said Genesis, stroking the general's chest, "How about your type?"

Sephiroth thought on that one for a moment. It was such a strange question to ask him, "I don't know. I've never been attracted to anyone before." he said, then added, "But I admit. I do think you're very attractive. I've honestly yet to meet anyone as good looking as you."

Genesis chuckled and gave his friend a small shove on the shoulder, "Yeah sure…Look, we're friends with benefits. There's no courting involved, so don't worry. I'm not going to cry and leave you if you don't say something horribly cheesy."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Happy, Genesis got up, stretched and read the clock on the wall, "Oh…it's seven already." Looking down at Sephiroth he smiled and said, "It's probably a good time to head to bed."

It was happening. Sephiroth's eyes followed Genesis into the bedroom and after a few moments he made his way into the room. His own bedroom suddenly became so foreign to him. He never had someone else in there aside from the odd occasion he was unwell and his friends paid him visits. Genesis had already started work on stripping off his uniform. Removing his leather pauldrons and swinging his coat over the back of a chair, then bending over to begin unbuckling his boots.

Without his coat Genesis looked so small. He was slim – something that was both a blessing and a burden. While his body he was agile, flexible and elegant. He certainly didn't look like a SOLDIER, especially not a First Class SOLDIER. His pretty, feminine face didn't help much either. Neither did his fashion sense.

Or his plump rear. That was straining against the tight leather of pants as he undid his boots. Sephiroth crept up behind him, his hand sliding up Genesis' thigh to stop at his hip, his groin pressed against his ass. Genesis smirked and stood fully, his head lolling back to rest against his friend's shoulder.

"Seems you do find me attractive."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, curiosity dictating his movements as he experiment different ways to hold and press up against him. The only time he ever had a warm body against his was in the cold months at Wutai and Genesis would do almost anything to stop himself from freezing.

His hands stopped at Genesis' hips. The turn of events – from Genesis shouting to now wanting to make love to him. It felt wrong. Off. Angeal would call it a sign. Probably say that Sephiroth was exploiting Genesis' tendency to be emotional and fragile with Sephiroth. Probably say that he shouldn't be tightly grasping Genesis' ass and rubbing their engorged cocks together.

Metal and leather clang as Genesis made quick work of Sephiroth's coat. Metal pauldrons rolled across the floor and Sephiroth whipped off Genesis' belt and shoved his hands into his tight leather pants, kneading his smooth, toned rear.

Genesis groaned, digging his nails into Sephiroth's chest, "Fuck Seph…"

The sight of Genesis with his head thrown back, white teeth biting into his plump lips woke up something buried deep inside Sephiroth. He pushed Genesis backwards, his legs slamming into the bed making him fall backwards and the air escape his chest.

Coughing, he tried to sit up to glare at his lover, but then Sephiroth grabbed the hem of his pants and yanked them down to his knees. Shocked to really do anything, Genesis lay there, staring at the white ceiling above him and felt Sephiroth's eyes on him.

He had never been so up close to another person's genitals. Genesis' cock was smaller than his. The head was bright red and oozing a trail of pre-cum down over his tight balls and to his puckered, pink hole. Sephiroth smirked and knelt beside the bed so he could get a better view. He had his best friend horny, with his legs up and his tight hole ready for him.

It was an intriguing sight to Sephiroth. Could one small hole really give a man as much pleasure as they say? He stripped off his gloves and pressed his hands to the back of Genesis' thighs, pushing his legs closer to his chest so he could better inspect him.

Sephiroth laughed. Genesis was getting off on this. Another droplet of pre-cum slid its way over his ass and the little thing clenched. He wanted to touch it. It was so bizarre to him, to see someone like this. Curiously, he rubbed his finger across the wrinkles, circling the very centre and Genesis gasped at the touch.

"You like that?" Sephiroth asked confusedly, sounding a little surprised.

Genesis smiled and stroked the back of Sephiroth's hand on his thigh. It took him a moment to accept that he had the general of SOLDIER staring at his ass and that he wasn't a loser. If he didn't give a shit for Genesis he would have rammed his dick up inside of him by now.

That finger sunk into Genesis ass slowly and he moaned deeply. At that delicious sound Sephiroth couldn't handle the tension like he used to. This was far too intense and he was sweating heavily already. He singlehandedly undid his pants and gripped the base of his cock firmly in a dire attempt to stop the blood pumping into it.

Genesis relaxed, letting Sephiroth explore his body. He yanked up the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. The cold air nipped at his nipples and he purred when Sephiroth started moving his finger in and out of him, testing out what the mechanics of sex would do to Genesis.

"Add another Seph…" he breathed, panting slightly.

Sephiroth's boyish, inexperienced curiosity was getting to him. He wanted Sephiroth to bury his cock in his ass – six months without penis was really messing with Genesis that all he wanted was some rough man-handling, but that's not what Sephiroth needed right now. He needed to have the pleasure to come to terms with his primal desire before submitting to it.

Genesis gently stroked his own dick, his body feeling all warm when two fingers started to push and stretch him. It hurt a little. His ass was so tight from arousal and Sephiroth's cock was dribbling with need. It took so much restraint to not fuck Genesis harder with his fingers. He could tell he was uncomfortable. With every instroke there was resistance and when he pulled out it was far too tight.

Sephiroth's head felt light at the thought of that tight passage choking his dick. He failed at biting back a deep, animalistic groan and he stood up, pulling out of his commander's ass and pressed the fat head of his cock at his entrance.

Genesis gasped, "No!" he yelled and quickly sat up.

Sephiroth stared at him, angry at first, but that changed to fright. Did he do something wrong? Sensing his anxiety, Genesis gave him a smile and pulled Sephiroth down on top of him. The general snaked his hands up Genesis' back as they fell back into the bed.

"Not yet…" Genesis whispered, cupping his lover's face in his hands.

If Sephiroth hadn't been so high on lust he would have seen the danger in Genesis' eyes. The way he looked into his own, unguarded, opening up his soul for Sephiroth. How all of that characteristic smugness of Genesis – his pride, his ego, his inflated self-esteem – how that all vanished, crushed by an unbridled admiration for the SOLDIER above him.

And Sephiroth didn't notice any of that. All he noticed was how bright red Genesis' lips were and how good they felt against is. He pressed his lips firmly against them, making the man beneath him moan and wind his arms around the back of his neck. The kiss was sweet, but brief.

Their naked cocks touched and Sephiroth hissed at the feeling of raw, hot flesh against raw, hot flesh. He swore under his breath, felt Genesis caress his shoulder. He knew he couldn't take it any more even though he wanted to. He liked touching Genesis and being held by him too. He wanted to continue his exploration, he wanted to find out for himself what was pleasurable rather than have Genesis tutorialize the experience. He didn't want that – that was something he could get at the labs. He wanted to learn the thing that would make men cheat on their wives and men turn up to work looking fresh and chipper.

He sighed, "I don't know what to do now. I'm afraid you'll have to tell me before I make a fool of myself."

Genesis smiled warmly and kissed him on the cheek, "Where's the fun in that?"

With that, Genesis licked his lips sinfully, added a little purr for bonus effect. It made Sephiroth's nervous system go wild – his cock straining with desire, his balls aching for release. Sweat rolled off his arms and he fisted the sheets as his heart pumped strongly and ardently. He seized Genesis' lush mouth in his own, his tongue diving into a willing mouth and the two engaged in a passionate mess of tongues, lips and teeth. The pair worked their jaws, Genesis' hands buried in silver hair, roughly massaging his scalp and sending jolts of dopaminergic pleasure through his body.

Sephiroth could feel, smell and taste all that was Genesis. His kisses were full, consuming, passionate and purposeful. His tongue moved against his inexperienced one with gratifying grace, and all Sephiroth could do was taste and explore and wrap his arms around him and pull their bodies closer.

Gently, Genesis pressed his hands against Sephiroth's chest and strongly pushed him off enough so that Sephiroth was standing and looking at him wide-eyed. Just a moment ago he lost himself to a fantastic kiss. Before he could question Genesis' motives he saw Genesis' eyes go straight to his groin and only then realised his head was level with the tip of his cock.

The redhead's jaw dropped. Sephiroth was hung! But rather than bask in the satisfaction of having a huge cock in his face he was a little worried. He tended to avoid larger partners since he had an ass that was a tiny bit 'difficult'. Regardless, Sephiroth's cock was every bit everything Genesis craved for – veiny and uncut, his foreskin fully retracted behind a shiny, bulbous head, the redhead was drooling.

Sephiroth was uncomfortable. Genesis hadn't said anything while he stared at his genitals. Aroused and with his lover doing nothing, he zipped himself back up and turned away.

"I'm sorry," he spat, "If you don't like it so much, I suggest you leave."

Genesis was shocked and tried to say something, but nothing came out so he just sat there not really knowing what to do. Sephiroth was beyond frustrated at this point. He wanted to boot Genesis out and deal with it himself. This was a stupid idea anyway. He should have known that he wasn't Genesis' type of lover. He didn't know how to hold him, or kiss him, heck, he was kind of unsure how sex was going to work. Genesis probably hated that kiss.

"Leave, Genesis!" he seethed, his hands balling up into fists.

Sephiroth felt dainty fingers around his waist and fought the urge to snap the wrists. Reluctantly he turned around, ready to choke his stupid friend only to find Genesis sink to his knees and slide his hands down Sephiroth's sides and to his hips.

Sephiroth looked down at him, angry and confused, but stiffened when Genesis nudged his large bulge with his nose and gave it a light peck.

"I think you should take these off, Seph." he said and began working on fully removing his boots and pants.

Sephiroth complied and stood completely bare in front of Genesis who stole an apologetic kiss.

"You have such a hot body. Like an ancient god." he laughed, his eyes taking a dark cast and he lowered his voice, "I want you to fuck me, Seph. But a man your size needs to be patient."

The general almost whimpered, "G-Gen…I don't think I can…hold back much longer."

Genesis kissed him again, "I know..." he murmured against his lips and kissed his way down Sephiroth's muscular torso. Fingers feeling the strong muscles as he dropped to his knees and got a faceful of cock.

Sephiroth put a hand into soft auburn hair, his cock jumping when tender lips touched the over-sensitive head, "Gen…" he moaned, feeling his velvety tongue ghost down the length of cock and lick over his balls before gently sucking them into his mouth one-by-one.

It was a slow torture to Sephiroth. Something he and his virginity didn't handle well and he was already so close to the edge. Genesis took Sephiroth's cock in hand and began to pump up and down the solid flesh. He moaned at the sight of it and Sephiroth started to pull his hair.

Genesis swallowed the engorged, red tip and he worked his way down, feeling a thick vein pulsing against his tongue. He closed his eyes, Sephiroth felt so good in his throat that Genesis couldn't help but wonder how good he'd feel in his ass.

Sephiroth bit his fist, his hips rocking back and forth slightly as Genesis bobbed his head up and down his cock. His hot, wet mouth taking in every inch of him, sucking him harshly with the tip of Sephiroth's dick hitting the back of his throat. The balls in Genesis' palms tightened and he pulled back, jerking off that sexy dick as he licked and sucked at the meaty head, moaning in anticipation for the feeling of cum shooting into his mouth.

Sephiroth grunted and snapped his hips a little too hard and Genesis smirked as he took his cue and pulled back, stroking his dick firmly and licking just under the very tip. At that point, Sephiroth let go and came hard in thick spurts, groaning Genesis' name. His load shot into Genesis' willing open mouth and also hit him on the face to which Genesis quickly covered the twitching cock with his lips and drained the last drop out of him, one final spurt coating his mouth and throat with semen.

Satisfied, Genesis let the cock soften in his mouth, Sephiroth still too busy coming down from his high and let it fall from his lips when it did. Opening his eyes, Sephiroth looked down at Genesis.

"Wow…" he breathed and wiped away the cum on Genesis' face (but with some reluctance) only to have his hand licked clean.

Genesis smirked at the look on Sephiroth's face. He lay down on the bed, pulling a rather weary Sephiroth in after him who quickly gathered the redhead up in his arms and Genesis settled his pretty head over his lover's heart.

After that display, Sephiroth was ready to go at it again, but he was tired. Aroused, curious, but very tired. He stroked Genesis' back, his body still feeling warm and pleasant. "I'm sorry," he panted, his breathing heavy, "I think I need…to rest a bit."

Genesis chuckled and sat up on his elbows, "That's alright. I'll just get myself ready for you." he said with a kiss.

"No," Sephiroth grabbed his bicep, "Not now. Not without me watching. I just…need to rest for a while."

Smiling, Genesis got the hint. Oh how he forgot the exhaustion a first sexual experience would bring. "Not a problem. Do you want me to leave you be or…?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "I don't mind. It's up to you."

"Hmmm…" Genesis thought for a it, sleeping with Sephiroth did sound appealing, but he needed to make sure they were completely ready for phase two, "Do you have any lubricant?" he asked.

"What for…?" Sephiroth asked, puzzled.

Had it been any other man Genesis would have scolded him, but he was feeling nice today. And it was Sephiroth.

"Well, Seph. So you can insert your beautiful well-endowed gear into my rectum without making me cry from the pain it would otherwise bring." he teased, "I love you, my friend. But not enough to have you breaking my ass and making it bleed."

Sephiroth waved his hand, "Sure. Get whatever it is you need."

Genesis kissed him again, gathered up his pants and boots and left, closing the door behind him. Sephiroth could hear his soft footsteps retreating and the sound of his front door opening and closing. His last thought before he could sleep was the fact that Genesis called his dick beautiful. That made him smile.

* * *

R&R please so I can improve

**A/N: **Hojo is a sick fuck. Also, there seem to be no guys on this site. Am I the only one? Anyway, I sometimes get annoyed at fics who portray homosexual stereotypes all the time because it's something us queers have to put up on a daily basis which does get damaging to the overall outlook of our community. I had a boyfriend very similar Genesis - exploited because of his sexuality due to all the fetishes associated with it by both men and women. So before you write your story, it might be a good idea to double-check if you're writing about gay people or if you're objectifying and exploiting gay people through harmful stereotypes.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Gabriel for beta-ing. If there are errors, blame him. As a forewarning, this isn't a smut story. Yes there will be quite a bit of sex happening, but it's not the point.

_Chapter II_

With a skip in his step, Genesis crossed the hall and unlocked his apartment door to find Angeal watering his succulents on the dining table.

"Where were you at, Gen?" he asked, looking at his friend. Genesis smiled making Angeal frown, "Oh no…I know that look."

"What look Angeal?" the redhead said, heading to his bedroom.

Setting the small watering can down, Angeal sighed and ran a hand through his hair to follow his friend in his room, "You know what I mean…you're hiding something from me which means that you've either done something or are about to do something that I might not approve of."

Shirts went flying out of the wardrobe as Genesis searched through it, "I still don't know what you're talking about, my friend. I'm just going to spend the night with Sephiroth."

"The _whole _night?"

Realising what he was looking for wasn't in there, Genesis began rummaging through his vanity table beside it, "Is there a problem with that?"

"You two haven't talked in over a month."

"So? We're having a heart-to-heart. Finally ironing out the kinks in our troubled relationship."

"Ironing out the kinks or introducing kinks?"

"Hmm?" He pulled out the bottom drawer and tipped out all of the contents onto the bed, making a note that he really needed to organise his belongings, "Don't be silly."

"I think you're going to have sex with Sephiroth." said Angeal, folding his arms over his chest, but his words had no effect on Genesis at all who still sifted through his junk.

"Of course not. What a strange thought to have."

"Don't lie to me, Genesis."

"I'm not lying, Angeal."

"…Bathroom cabinet. Next to the floss."

"Oooh!" Quickly, Genesis followed his friend's instruction and pried apart the doors of the cabinet to pocket what he was looking for, "Thanks, Ang." He said, heading back to the door, only to stop as Angeal gave him a disappointed look.

"How did…you know I was looking for this?" he asked meekly.

Angeal cleared his throat, "You sure you're not sleeping with, Sephiroth?"

Genesis swallowed under his intense gaze, "What makes you think that?"

"Do I need to give you the talk again, Genesis?"

He sighed, "Angeal…I'm not going to have sex with him."

"You're holding a bottle of lube and heading straight to Sephiroth's room. Unless you're using it to shine your coats together it can only mean one other thing."

Genesis gaped for a moment, wracking his suddenly empty brain for a lame excuse, "…Yes…That is precisely the reason…"

"Genesis."

He was getting frustrated. So what if they were going to have sex? Their friendship was damn near ruined when Angeal opened up his trap, but now Sephiroth actually wants to sleep with him. What was the problem? It wasn't like they'd ever be the three friends they used to be. Genesis was furious on the inside – ever since Angeal began training the lower ranked soldiers and took on his protégé Genesis and Sephiroth had grown closer. They were taking missions together, had dinners together, broke into the training room and 'fought' together. For all those weeks, months and years Genesis was content being so close to the person he loved. But Angeal, for reasons beyond his own understanding, had to shatter the peace between them. No more could Genesis brush Sephiroth's hair or rest his head on his lap or exchange stupid romantic nonsensical jokes with him. It all became too serious, too real – that those joking 'I love you's and 'pass me the salt, honey's started to reflect an ideal he had for so long. And so Genesis had to hide and avoid Sephiroth some more than he already had. To try to rebuild that illusion of friendship and nothing more – that it didn't kill Genesis a little every day to know that his friend would never feel the same.

The redhead huffed, opened the door and walked out, "Look, it's just one night. I've been without for half a year. Be glad he isn't a stranger."

The best thing to do was to detach himself from it all. Sephiroth was his friend – a friend he deeply cared for – and Genesis was doing him a big favour. He could bask in the joy of being intimate with the man, heck he should be happy. He shouldn't feel ashamed – he wasn't taking advantage of Sephiroth…was he?

Turning around, he looked over at Angeal who had the doorknob in his hand and a look of both sadness and regret. _I'll be fine, my friend _he thought, giving him a weak smile before heading back into Sephiroth's apartment. Stripping off in the bedroom, he tossed the bottle onto the bed and sank back into it beside his friend. What _did_ he get himself into? What if he made himself fall even harder for him?

Seeing Sephiroth now, sated, asleep, his silver hair fanning out at odd angles, Genesis could not help but smile. He was a handsome man and if there was anything he knew about Sephiroth it was that he did care for Genesis…he wouldn't let him get hurt, right? Besides, sex and love were two separate components.

He needed time to think. Sitting upright he grabbed the book off Sephioth's bedside table and switched on the lamp. Sudoku puzzles. Genesis smirked – hopefully Sephiroth wouldn't mind if he did a few.

"Gen?"

Genesis turned at the raspy voice to find Sephiroth sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "Oh, you're awake." he beamed, watching Sephiroth stifle a yawn, "You sure you're not tired? You could do with a bit more rest. You were pretty worn out."

"What's the time?"

"It's almost one."

Sephiroth froze, "And you didn't wake me?"

Cocking his head to the side, Genesis frowned, was he meant to wake him? "No?" Sephiroth swore under his breath, startling the redhead who gingerly touched his hand, "Hey…"

"You obviously don't want this as much as I do. Maybe you just don't understand like you always do." Sephiroth snapped, pulling his hand away from Genesis, "So naive you are."

"What?" he bristled, now Genesis was confused and annoyed, "Are you seriously mad that I let you sleep when you so obviously needed it? Well I'm sorry I actually have some humility!"

"Humility?"

A sour taste entered Genesis' mouth, "Why do I get the feeling that I should regret this?" he muttered, only to have Sephiroth rudely glare at him, "Look, fine. If you're going to be a grump I'll go."

Sephiroth near rolled his eyes at him, "I need this done today, Genesis. I don't have time to waste and if you are going to waste my time at least leave quietly."

The situation had been too good to be true after all. Sephiroth looked livid, and over what? The fact that he had the heart to let him rest? First times greatly took a toll on the body and right now Sephiroth was being irrational and ungrateful. As the minutes ticked by and the general's annoyance didn't subside, Genesis gave himself a firm nod, sprang out of bed and began gathering his clothes in silence.

"No." said Sephiroth, stepping in front of the redhead just as soon as he pulled on his underwear, "I didn't mean what I said. Sorry. I'm just…feeling a little stressed. That's all."

"Uh huh…right." Genesis had dealt with this before – they always start apologising when he starts leaving, and like with any other guy he wasn't buying it, "Well strike a deal with your left hand or pay a slum whore for the night."

"Genesis, please." he seized his arms, green eyes drawn to the floor, "I just really want this."

Genesis was so close to give him a piece of his mind, but that melted away at the feel of Sephiroth's hands on him, "You're shaking." He said and the man let go and immediately hid his hands, "You're scared aren't you?" Sephiroth twitched and tried to look away, but Genesis took him in his arms and tried to comfort him with soft touches, "Come on. I'm not going to hurt you, criticise or shame you. This is between us, Seph. And that means no secrets – only honesty."

Sephiroth swallowed – in all honesty, he wanted no one to know what Hojo and the President had in store for him. His grip around Genesis tightened.

"I wish I could tell you." He whispered into his auburn hair then added, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I understand." Sephiroth could at times be difficult to deal with – partly because of his tendency to misunderstand people and also his dislike of admitting to certain emotions or weaknesses he has. However, Genesis felt something prod his stomach – something hot and hard, "Are you getting off on this?"

Sephiroth's eyes went wide – this was not a good time to be showing any signs of arousal, "I woke up like this."

"And this whole time I thought it was just your arm poking out."

"How about you…?"

Genesis shook his head, amused he said, "Not quite there yet."

To which Sephiroth whispered hotly in his ear, "I'm sure that could change."

With a smirk, Sephiroth pulled Genesis down on top of him making the man gasp then shudder at the low rumble of his laugh.

"You're blushing." He said, stroking Genesis' elegant jawline with his finger.

Genesis hummed and smiled, "Am I?"

"Yes…" he brushed his thumb over his soft red lips – plump and moist, ready to be kissed. Subconsciously he licked his own which were dry from nervousness. "You're a really good kisser." He mused, speaking more to himself than Genesis.

Genesis leant forward, bumping his forehead with Sephiroth's as he gazed into his green eyes, "Would you like to kiss me, Seph?"

Sephiroth's fingers slipped through soft auburn hair, his right arm wrapping around his friend's waist, pulling him down even closer, "Yes. I would love to." He said, lips brushing against Genesis'.

Genesis laughed, "Then what are you waiting for?"

It was torturous – neither one wanted to make the first move as their lips twitched, begging to kiss. Genesis was testing, Sephiroth was nervous, but as the stalemate went on, the muscle against Genesis' thigh was growing more and more painfully obvious.

Sephiroth smiled, a strange warm feeling erupted in his chest and all he could see were blue eyes. He closed the small distance between them, crushing Genesis' mouth to his as he held him tight. A faint moan slipped from his lips and Genesis lay his hands on his broad, masculine shoulders. His soft hands moved down Sephiroth's muscular back, slipped around his waist and stroked up hard muscles, defined abs before settling to rub against his solid chest.

Genesis' caresses felt nice and his gorgeous body was asking to be touched. Sephiroth tried to slide his hand up his chest, only his palms were too sweaty and glued to Genesis' body, tugging and pulling at his skin as he tried and failed to stroke him. He pulled his hand back and made a fist, embarrassed and mad at himself for doing something so simple wrong. How was he going to have sex with him if he couldn't even touch him properly?

"Shhh Seph. It's okay. Look at me."

He refused to, but still Genesis cooed and kissed his face, "It's okay. Really. You're new to this. You have to touch lightly if your palms are getting sweaty. Like this – see?"

His dainty fingers brushed up his thick arms before his palms gently slid over his biceps and onto his shoulders. With a sigh, Sephiroth gingerly took his advice and traced lazy patterns over Genesis' torso – with his fingers, his hands…his lips. He couldn't resist. The relaxed look on his friend's face calmed him down considerably and built back his confidence – only someone so honest and genuine as Genesis could Sephiroth put so much trust in.

His lips brushed over a pink nipple and devilishly he licked it, teased it. This time it was Genesis' turn to get hot and bothered. But as his breaths shortened and pretty sounds escaped his lips, Sephiroth himself was becoming aroused. He looked so good, laying there, petting Sephiroth's hair as he looked down at him with eyes full of desire, his red lips beckoning for a kiss that Sephiroth granted. Tongues curling together, hot, breathy kisses exchanged, Genesis rolled his hips against Sephiroth's who groaned in response and mashed their groins together to have their cocks rub with each other.

Genesis moaned, breaking the kiss to catch his breath only to have it catch in his throat as Sephiroth sank his teeth into his neck and sucked a purple mark into his sensitive, erroneous flesh. He bucked his hips, feeling his balls collide with his lover's and the heat from their sex grow as fluid seeped from the slits of their cocks.

"Gen," he whispered in his ear, placing short hot kisses to his elegant neck, "I want you."

Genesis shuddered, "Seph…" he groaned, feeling the wet head of Sephiroth's cock slide across his entrance.

"I can't hold back for too long, Gen."

Sitting up, Genesis took Sephiroth's hand and poured a good portion of lubricant into it, helping him slick up three long fingers. Settling between Genesis' spread thighs, Sephiroth sat back and swallowed. It was intimidating. No one would put that word with sex, but for him, having the most beautiful man in the army with his legs open for him waiting to get pleasured by the most inexperienced adult male…Genesis was right. He was nervous. His hands were shaking again. His head filled with all of the meaningless insecurities he never had before until that moment.

What if he wasn't good enough? What if he did something wrong? What if he _hurt_ Genesis? Some part of him somewhere told him he should have watched an X-rated film or two beforehand. But then Genesis smiled and put his hand over Sephiroth's that lay on his hip.

"You're so sexy, Seph." He said, tucking a strand of his lover's hair behind his ear and stroked his cheek, "So handsome and so sexy…"

"Gen…" he couldn't do it.

He had a pang in his chest. Genesis was too patient, too encouraging…too caring. It made him want to scoop the redhead up in his arms and kiss him again. He really liked kissing Genesis – a lot. And whenever he saw that beautiful face now he wanted to kiss it again and again. He was intoxicating. And yet, his cock was hurting so much. What drugs did Hojo give to him? But more importantly, why wasn't he doing anything?

It was damn hard to look at Genesis' pelvic region and just see an ordinary penis and an ordinary hole for him to pleasure himself with. Because Genesis, anybody, was more than just that. They were people, they had minds and thoughts, they could think – _they could look down at him_. He wanted to bang his head against the wall. There was no way he could do it, there was no way he could use someone like this. Looking up at his friend, then back down to his lubricated fingers and between those inviting spread legs, the whole situation felt alien to him, felt sick to him. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't do it.

In a weak and quivering voice that sounded nothing like the General he was, he asked, "You…You're not going to tell anyone about this, right?"

"I wouldn't dare." Genesis leant forward and kissed him softly, "Seph…this is a big step. You shouldn't have to force yourself. Not saying that we are embarking on a relationship, but I wouldn't label you as the sort for a one night stand. I've had relationships that lasted months without the ship setting sail so…we've come a long way in a few hours, dear."

He sighed and fisted the sheets. He had to force it. Genesis was good looking and willing, he was aroused and determined – so what was stopping him?

"I'm scared, Genesis." He finally admitted.

It wasn't about getting intimate with his best friend. It was about the days and years that would follow. His life wasn't his own, in fact, it never had been, but now it was set in stone. She'd get pregnant. He'd get married to some woman and Genesis…Genesis would live a free life, probably settle down with a nice, well-educated man with a PhD in something and can afford to take him to the theatre every Friday night. And to think that Genesis was jealous of him. Here he was inept at something people are biologically predisposed for.

"It's okay to be scared." He lifted his head to look at Genesis who smiled weakly at the sad look on Sephiroth's face, "New experiences are scary, however you really need to stop thinking. The more you think, the less able you'll be. You just…have to let go and give in to your senses."

He scoffed, "You make it sound so easy."

"It isn't." wrapping his arms around his neck, roughly he pulled the man above him down against his slim frame.

"Wha-?"

"Shhhh…" He chided, pressing a slender finger to his lips, but the playfulness in his eyes vanished and his voice lowered, "You know I really love you."

"I do."

"Then you know that this isn't easy for me either."

"Genesis…" he tried to sit up, but Genesis gently pushed him back down.

"But I really love you, so much I can't say no to you," a strange feeling twisted in Sephiroth's chest that wasn't helped by the sudden dewiness in Genesis' blue eyes, "And I could wait all night if we have to. Just know you can trust me, because I'm putting a lot on the line just to make you happy."

"I trust you," Sephiroth said, touching his forehead with his own, lips barely touching, "If I could love you, I would in an instant."

The kiss that followed was different to the kisses before. It was almost empty, slow, shy, yet strangely warm and moving. He didn't think that kisses could communicate so much and in this one he could taste something bittersweet. Genesis' soothing fingers stroked his back and his hot, breathy kisses tasted him thoroughly. Sephiroth's hand brushed a smooth, white thigh against his hip, his lips pressing firmer, deepening the kiss further as he took charge and held him close. Genesis' grip tightened around his lover as his breath was stolen. A quiet, pleased moan slipped between moist red lips and Genesis sank back into the pillow with hooded blue eyes.

Sephiroth smiled back and nuzzled his neck, making Genesis laugh then hum at the mouth on his throat and the fingers pinching his nipple. His skin tasted good and when he pulled back and looked at the bruise he left behind something primal within him stirred. Genesis caught that flicker in his eyes, saw the hunger and desire flash for even just a moment. Rolling his hips up against the larger man's, he groaned deep in his throat and pulled back away from Genesis.

He needed to calm down – take things slow like Genesis said, yet as he closed his eyes, the gorgeous image of Genesis' nude and alluring form was burnt behind his eyelids. The redhead had other ideas, before Sephiroth could doubt his way out of this again he had to stop him from doing so and that meant every cheap trick in the book.

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

_What? _Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked at him, confused. "Uh...ye-yes. I do."

Genesis raised a slender brow and smirked, "Oh really?" flipping over onto his stomach, the redhead stuck his ass up in the air, his head in the pillow, slowly swaying his hips from side to side, "And now?"

Turning his head to the side, Genesis shot him the smuggest and most sultry look he had to offer and was a little uncertain with the shocked, yet empty look Sephiroth had on his face. In Sephiroth's mind every insecurity, thought and doubt vanished when he got himself a faceful of his best friend's ass. That sexy, round, smooth ass that bobbed teasingly from side to side in front of his eyes, only mere inches away, only vaguely catching a glimpse of that tight, puckered hole.

He tilted his head to one side, curiously studying the sight in front of him before slowly grabbing those moving cheeks to drink in the beautiful view of Genesis' erotic anatomy. His pupils suddenly dilated and his mouth watered, his cock burning with need as the most overwhelming rush of arousal hit him like a giant wave, consuming him entirely so he became a mess of sensory responses. Genesis was a little concerned by the silence so he pushed himself up on his elbows to try to turn back around – perhaps he offended the guy – only to smack his head back down with a loud moan as Sephiroth buried his face in between his ass cheeks.

He placed hard kisses over his entrance, his lips pressing as his tongue flickered back and forth over the tiny hole before circling it. A hand fisted itself in long silver hair – tugging and rubbing his scalp – every jolt of pleasure making Genesis' body shiver only encouraged him further. A part in Sephiroth's mind registered how good Genesis' flesh tasted, and how good pleasuring him like this felt. Against the flat of his tongue, he felt his lover constrict and he laughed in a low hum that sent vibrations straight to the taut balls that he continuously nudged with his chin as he sucked and licked.

Genesis was nothing short of vocal, his pitch getting higher and higher each time. Sephiroth loved every little noise he made and was bent on wringing out every possible sound from his lover's throat. As that hole kept tightening, so did Sephiroth's sexual curiosity and with a cocky grin he plunged his tongue through the constricted hole. Genesis' back arched harshly and Sephiroth pulled his hips closer as he drilled his wet, flickering muscle deeper into that too small passage. He was getting light-headed – his blood all gone to his pulsing cock from the deliciousness of Genesis' narrow opening. He moaned, hands kneading Genesis' firm ass as he was slicking up and fucking Genesis with his tongue.

The hand in his hair was pulling at him painfully now, but he only smirked, not wanting to stop and tightened his grip when Genesis tried to pull away.

"Ah! Seph – Stop!" he shouted, pushing Sephiroth's head back, but the man clung to him and dragged his tongue down to his balls and paid them special treatment, "Sephiroth, please! Please, just…ngh – hah! Sssss-s-stop!"

It didn't take long for him to be back to tongue-fucking him, but not long after he did Genesis started quivering – only not from pleasure this time. Snapping out of the moment, Sephiroth turned him over only to find his beautiful face twisted in agony.

It struck him like lightning, a sick feeling in his gut that he did something very wrong. The very first time he completely lost control and here he's made a great mistake. He could never see Genesis again, he couldn't see him without this horror, without the thought that he hurt him. Was what he did right? Was it normal? Was it even a part of sex or was it wrong, disgusting…taboo? He barely even registered what he was doing at the time, it felt like he was on auto-pilot and was driven purely by arousal. Was sex meant to be like that, or was that something completely abnormal and…threatening?

"Genesis…" he started, looming over his friend's delicate frame and taking his face between his hands, "Genesis…I'm sorry. I-I don't know. D-Did I do something wrong?"

Genesis laughed and pecked him lightly on the lips, "You better hurry up and get me ready for you because I _really_ want that hot cock of yours to fuck me."

Sephiroth's eyes went wide – he didn't think Genesis was capable of talking like that – but Genesis was happy, a lusty fire burning in his eyes and he sucked the side of Sephiroth's neck as the man quickly re-lubed his fingers. Inserting two at once, he groaned at the mouth on his neck and the hand hardening up his cock with firm strokes. Pulling his hand up to his face, Genesis did not disappoint as he made a display of licking the pre-cum off his fingers – sucking and humming, imitating the sinful pleasure he had given to Sephiroth a few hours before.

Sephiroth grunted and increased his pace, slipping in a third finger that sank in slowly and made Genesis shiver and grasp onto his lover's forearms, hissing as those long fingers bumped into his prostate with every good thrust. He was growing impatient now – his breath catching and Sephiroth was unconsciously moving his cock closer and closer to Genesis' ass. But he needed control – that's what he lacked here. He needed to be patient as he stretched and prepared his lover for his superior to be able to fit such a petite passage.

Genesis was going mad with pleasure, for a virgin Sephiroth had far too much resolve in his books, perhaps a direct result of his shyness, but the redhead wasted no time in greasing up the long, thick organ hovering next to his thigh. Taking the hint, Sephiroth removed his fingers and gripped the base of his cock, gingerly bumping and rubbing the tip against his ready entrance. Before he proceeded he looked up at his friend who took his face in his hands and kissed him.

"Just look at me," he said, stroking his cheek.

Wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck, his ankles crossing around his hips, Genesis pulled him closer and Sephiroth sank into his willing form. He stilled from the shock – the sudden warmth and tightness making him want to grit his teeth and shudder, to curl up in a ball and hide. It was crazy, intense and far too soon – he didn't know if he could make it. But those lips against his started to move, calming him down from his near climax and the legs around his waist pushed him closer – pushed him a little deeper into a seemingly bottomless pit of torturous ecstasy.

He was nowhere near where he wanted to be. He shook his head and came to a stop, barely halfway in. Opening his eyes he saw Genesis panting, mouth wide open with his brows pulled together, a weak smirk coming to his lips and as Sephiroth pushed in a little more he shouted, nails digging into strong arms.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into Genesis' ear, kissing him just below it.

Genesis nodded and breathed, "Just…Go slow…"

Pushing in excruciatingly slow, stopping at every constriction and hitch in his breath that Genesis made, partly for his sake and partly for his own so this experience didn't end too soon, he finally reached the end. And stopped, rested. Basked in the feeling of his accomplishment and the whole world suddenly became only two people – himself and Genesis. As their heavy breaths calmed somewhat, their lips met and slowly they moved their hips, whispering each other's names until the desperation grew too much for them to hold back.

Sweat coated his body, drenched the hairs that stuck to his face and dripped onto the porcelain cheek of his lover beneath him. He was consumed – lost. All he knew was touch; of Genesis' smooth, strong limbs embracing his body, of the hot skin of Genesis' torso against his, of the feel of Genesis' arching back against his rough, callused hands, of the feel of Genesis' lips moving with his own as their tongues twisted in each other's mouths. He felt like their bodies had been set on fire – the heat was unbearable, yet he wanted more of it and damn well needed to have that heat.

In the air he could smell their sex, which became more apparent as he began to thrust and make love to Genesis. Their sweat, their arousal – mingling and staining the room with a temporary reminder of their passions. He could smell in the heady mix the sweet and slightly fruity scent he had become to know as Genesis. He could also smell something woody and burning, like an open campfire in the woods – possibly part of Genesis' natural fragrance without the perfume and the obvious lavender and rose scent from his soft, auburn hair. He felt the sticky fluids from Genesis' cock glue to his abdomen as he shifted back and forth slightly with each thrust that grew in intensity as they adapted to each other.

He could hear Genesis – his moans and cries filling the room were loud in Sephiroth's ear and fuelled his drive, making him plunge himself into his lover deeper, harder and faster with each stroke. Genesis' prostate swelled and one particularly hard thrust that drove straight into his pleasure point made him chock on a scream and sink his nails deep into Sephiroth's back. He took the hint – his own orgasm had neared, and far too soon, but try as he might he couldn't hold back or turn around and start again on this one way street – and directed each thrust up into that cluster of nerves that made Genesis' ass tighten even more.

In his mouth, he could taste him – taste the sweetness of his mouth as they kissed and the softness of his lips against his. He could taste his passion, his desperation, his desire…

Opening his eyes, Sephiroth pulled back and watched Genesis. His face was flushed, eyes squeezed shut, rosy skin covered in sweat, back arched painfully, hair wild and clinging to his sweaty cheeks as he moaned and yelled with his mouth wide open. Sephiroth was struck by the chaotic look, by how unmistakeably beautiful it was.

"Ahh! Oh- Hah, hah…Sephiroth!" As Sephiroth fucked him with such ardent ferocity, Genesis came undone at the seams and burst with the feeling of a million butterflies taking flight. His cum spat hard against their bodies and his ass clenched as his whole form became wrapped in pleasure and he took Sephiroth to the very peaks of heaven with him.

"Genesis!" His thick fingers bruised Genesis' waist as he released his orgasm inside of the tight, pulsating passage. His whole body shook as he was flung out of this planet and into the cosmos, but he continued to thrust and fill his lover with his desire. The world had vanished as pleasure overtook their senses and they clung onto each other from desperation, for warmth, to conserve the climactic bliss and let the beauty of the moment outlive its destined short stay.

With ragged breaths, Sephiroth's quaky arms could no longer hold him upright and he fell back down on top of his lover, his face buried in auburn hair – spent, sated, coming back to his senses. Genesis' fingers trailed up and down his back, gathering up some silver hair and toyed with the locks as he too tried to catch his breath. When his strength had returned, Sephiroth pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked into his lover's kind, smiling face. He smiled back, moving aside the hair stuck to his porcelain face and kissed him with a deep passion. Rolling over, he pulled Genesis on top of him who straddled his hips and after one final languid kiss he lay his head on Sephiroth's chest and a hand over his heart. Instinctively, Sephiroth bundled the redhead up in his arms and let him fall asleep to the beating of his heart while he fell asleep with the knowledge that Angeal had been right.

He did love him.

* * *

Rays of sunshine spilled in through the open curtains and Sephiroth's alarm blared at 8:00. A lazy, sleep heavy hand hit the clock then covered Sephiroth's mouth as he yawned. Rubbing his eyes he sat up feeling naked, cold and very alone.

Genesis was gone.

Looking at the space beside him it all felt so surreal, like a dream. A part of him couldn't believe that he actually had sex, so much so it began denying it, but catching the sight of his friend's red coat over his chair proved that theory wrong. But if his coat was here then that meant…

His bedroom door opened and in came Genesis with a silver tray of freshly cooked food. Closing the door behind himself he smiled brightly at Sephiroth who just looked at him a little confused.

"Good morning." He said, walking over to his stunned friend, "I made you breakfast."

"Is this normal for the 'morning after'?" Sephiroth asked with a frown as he stared at the food questioningly.

"Only if I don't have something scheduled before noon." Genesis said, still beaming as he lay the tray over his friend. Handing Sephiroth his cutlery he looked him in the eye and added, "And if I really care for the person I just slept with."

"Hn." He rolled his eyes and Genesis laughed, pulling up a chair and sat beside his friend. As he stabbed his bacon on his fork, Sephiroth turned to his best friend and said seriously, "Thank you, Genesis. For everything."

The redhead just shook his head, "There's no need to thank me. I'm just happy that you're happy. Besides, it's not like I didn't get something I wanted out of it."

He took a bite of his perfectly cooked bacon. Genesis was a good cook too. Looking at his state of full attire though save for his coat, he asked, "Are you thinking of leaving so soon?"

"Not unless you want me to stay."

Sephiroth smirked and asked deviously, "Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Hmm," Genesis crossed his legs and feigned ignorance, "And oh why are you asking me that question exactly, General Sephiroth sir?"

"To put it bluntly, I enjoyed myself."

"And so you're hoping you could get more of last night?"

"If you don't mind."

Genesis laughed, "I don't." he said, then regretfully added, "But sadly, I do have plans. I'm having dinner at that fancy restaurant you always said you'll take me to, yet never did."

"One day, I promise." Sephiroth said, feeling a little deflated at his failure to make some 'plans', then raised a brow as he considered Genesis' statement, "Sounds like you have a date."

The redhead gaped for a moment then shook his head, "N-no…No! Just…dinner."

Too tired and busy with his coffee to pay much attention to Genesis' mannerisms, Sephiroth's brilliant one track mind was still glued to the events of last night. He did have a good time and he did value Genesis' company and Genesis' company in a few romantic locations couldn't be so bad.

Setting his mug down Sephiroth said, "I don't mean to be so forward, but I'd like to learn what a romantic relationship is like."

"That's a lot you're asking." Genesis murmured, patting his arm, "And dangerous too. I don't want a broken heart. Not with my best friend."

Sephiroth never took rejection well, but he was right. It was a major risk and with a smile he nodded and returned to his meal, "Understood."

When he was done eating Genesis took the tray to the kitchen, Sephiroth hot on heels as he talked to him about the exhibition on Wutai historic art in Midgar.

Sephiroth smiled, "Think Don Corneo might attend?"

Genesis snorted, "For a moment I was thinking no since the man can't go ten minutes without a whore in his lap, but then I realised he'd do what he did at my parent's Yule Ball – buy himself some classy over-priced escort for the evening."

"_Buy_?"

"Oh did I say buy? I really meant '_pick up off the slums and promise a future of glamour_'."

Sephiroth laughed and Genesis smiled as he cleaned up the dishes.

"You're really beautiful when you smile."

Genesis' dropped the plate in the sink and turned to Sephiroth, "Uh…thanks?"

The taller man chuckled deeply in his throat, a low rumble that made Genesis' cheeks flush which only turned a darker shade of red when Sephiroth came up from behind him and hugged him close with his nose in soft auburn locks.

"Seph…"

"Mmm…You smell good."

"Really?" he asked, then let out a low moan as Sephiroth kissed the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Can you stay a while longer?" his warm breath and deep baritone spilling over Genesis' ear as he stroked up his chest, "Please. This time, it's all about you."

Genesis huffed, amused, "You make it sound like pleasuring you is a chore and not a joy for me."

"Willing to prove me wrong?"

Taking Sephiroth's hand in his own, he dragged him out of the kitchen and shoved him down into the couch and straddled him before he could even register what happened.

With a devilish glint in his sapphire eyes, Genesis smirked, "Game on, General."

* * *

_A/N – _I had a lot of trouble with this chapter mainly because I've been a guy pretty sure about my sexuality that it's hard to write from the perspective of someone who has no clue or doesn't want to know. I think the biggest struggle though was making the sex not too 'smutty', but smutty enough that it doesn't sound like no one's having a good time. I have no idea what messages I have or haven't gotten across so feedback is a big plus for this.


End file.
